


2: “How long have you been standing there?”

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Prompts Project [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Break Time, M/M, blink and you'll miss it sterek, tiiiiiiiiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Everyone needs a break sometimes. Stiles' break just happens to include Childhood Nostalgia.





	2: “How long have you been standing there?”

Stiles flung himself on his bed after his shower, not caring that he was just in a pair of boxers and basketball shorts, his window wide open. The supernatural shittery had been especially taxing the last few days, and he wanted mindless stupidity and fun. Animaniacs it is! He flipped it on his TV, grinning widely as he fell into the show, humming along with the theme.

A few minutes later, however, found him bouncing around his room singing at the top of his lungs as Yakko sung about the different countries of the world.

About halfway through the song, his bouncing brought him face-to-face with Derek, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, leaning against the wall next to the window.

Stiles squeaked, falling back onto his ass, eyes round as dinner plates. "How long have you been standing there?!" He cried out, the tops of his cheeks pink.

 

"I'm impressed," Derek said dryly, smirking. "You actually know all the lyrics."

"At least YOU'RE impressed." Stiles was still flushed and on the floor in front of Derek, looking up at him. "My teachers weren't when I first learned it."

"It's no longer accurate, you know," Derek pointed out.

"True, but rambling them all out like that and me being able to keep up always kept me entertained." he smiled, finally pushing himself to his feet. "C'mon Sourwolf, come watch some cartoons with me."

Derek gave Stiles a skeptical look.

"Oh, come on, Derek, Supernatural shit has been blowing up all week, some good ole mind numbing cartoons is just what we need." Stiles pursed his lips, eyebrows raised.

"Supernatural shit  _ has _ been blowing up all week," Derek agreed, "which is why we  _ don't have time _ ."

"We always have time to breathe." Stiles clucked his tongue at him. "you can't tell me there's something we absolutely have to do in the next 30 minutes or we die?"

"...No."

"Then c'mon." stiles reached out, tugging lightly on Derek's jacket before turning back to the TV, starting the next episode and sitting on his bed.

Derek paused for a long moment.

 

"Come on dude." Stiles looked over his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips, patting the bed next to him.

"Don't call me that," Derek said, finally coming over.

Stiles' grin turned teasing. "Whatever you say, Dude-wolf. " he teased, making sure he had given Derek enough room to sit before he continued humming the theme song.

Derek sat and tugged off his boots before swinging his feet up onto the bed, feeling stiff and awkward.

"Relax." Stiles insisted softly, reaching out without looking to pat Derek's arm. "S'not like I bite" He flushed, the 'unless you want me to' going unsaid in his own mind.

"No, that's me," Derek teased.

Stiles blinked, his grin growing. "Dude, was that a JOKE?!" Stiles' whole face brightened.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I tell jokes," he said grumpily.

 

"Just don't rip out my throat." Stiles just grinned, patting his arm again.

"Of course not," Derek replied. "...guts are much easier to rip out."

"Squish." Stiles wrinkled his nose, a grin still on his face. "S'long as YOU clean the blood up off my carpet then, Sourwolf."

"Ah, yes, we all know where your priorities lie," Derek said. "In keeping blood off things."

"Let's just say it's a good thing I'm fond of red hoodies." Stiles snorted. "Getting blood off things is horrid."

"So is dyeing your clothes with the blood of your enemies," Derek pointed out, grinning.

That startled a laugh out of Stiles, his head tilted back. "you have a good point! Doesn't smell as good as normal dye though."

"And I'm pretty sure it would make you a red cap," Derek added.

Stiles wrinkled his nose, his tongue stuck out a bit. "Thank god for Hydrogen peroxide then."

Derek snorted.

 

Stiles absently bumped his shoulder against Derek's, leaning against him for a moment, eyes locked onto the TV.

Derek relaxed a little, enjoying the contact, even if he'd never say so.

Stiles hummed with any songs that came on, not even realizing the time, or that he was almost sagging onto Derek's shoulder. "Sometimes it's good to just relax." he murmured. "To just breathe a bit and try to forget what's so hard, huh, Der?"

Derek didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, leather jacket creaking a little

Stiles turned just a bit, pressing his face into Derek's shoulder without thinking, soaking up the quiet and the smell of leather and Derek.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked quietly.

"Yeah, just....tired." Stiles gave a weary sigh. "Cartoons are a good break, but we still need to figure out why those witches keep stalking us, and then there's the fact that my Dad is barely in the know and kinda still doing defcon 1 freak outs when I tell him that YES Vampires are real, no unicorns aren't kind of things."

"It's better than it was before you told him, isn't it?" Derek asked, rubbing Stiles' shoulder.

"At least I don't have to make up things now." Stiles agreed. "And he's more open to me saying "not now, will explain when not running for my life" more now." Stiles slowly slumped against Derek, a small smile on his face, affection welling up in his chest.

"Good," Derek murmured. "It was hurting you to lie to him."

"I didn't like it. But I thought it was keeping him safer." Stiles sighed, one hand going to cling to Derek's jacket tail. "And then that stupid kappa incident."

"Not the best way for him to find out," Derek agreed. "But it's done now."

"....probably better than with the Kanima thing. "he said, a startled laugh leaving him.

"Maybe," Derek replied. He was quiet for a moment. "We didn't handle things well back then."

“We're barely handling things better now." he admitted softly. "But yeah, we really didn't back then."

"At least we're talking," Derek replied. He hugged Stiles a little closer. "...if we're watching cartoons, let's watch something better than this. Put on the Magic School Bus."

"Animaniacs are brilliant." Stiles hissed playfully, pinching Derek's side. "But yeah, Magic School Bus is epic too." he flipped it over, reaching out tentatively after a moment to grab Derek's other hand.

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand and smiled at him.

Stiles gave him a crooked grin, singing along with the theme song as he threaded their fingers together, squeezing firmly. They'd handle the supernatural.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt two of our list! We look forward to your comments <3 
> 
> P.S. any editing is kept very little on purpose, as this is a sort of ......writing exercise so to speak. So other than basic spelling checks, there's no editing. So you get to see all my shittery typing in person ;) -Kattseye


End file.
